


A night of cuddling gets you what!?

by Lillyredbird



Series: Groot/Rocket drabbels [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyredbird/pseuds/Lillyredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's safe to say Rocket wants an explanation as to how he woke up heavily pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night of cuddling gets you what!?

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life??

“Groot! What the hell did you do to me!?” Rocket called out angrily across the ship as he stomped his way towards his 3 unsuspecting team mates and his 1 stupid tree like lover. It was a little known secret across the team, that Rocket and Groot were a little more than friends. But none of them said anything whenever Rocket would smile at Groot for a little longer then necessary or the way Groot would think he was being subtle in walking behind every one else and lowering one of his arms so he and rocket could hold hands on their way back to the shuttle after a mission. But none of them were expecting the sight of a very heavily pregnant and pissed off Rocket.

“Dude what the hell happened to you?” Peter said, his stupid grin looking like it would split his stupid face.

“That’s what I would like to know you insufferable idiot! Now shut up and let Groot talk!” Rocket growled and shot a glare at Groot who looked so happy he was about to burst.

“I Am Groot!”

“What do you mean it worked!? What worked! What did you do to me!?” Rocket yelled starting to feel a panic start to kick in.

“I am Groot” he said moving to pat Rockets head.

“How does that even work?”

“How does what even work? What is he saying?” Gamora asked.

“He says that he accidently pollinated the air last night in our room, Something about being really happy and not thinking it would be a problem because we are both guys. But he forgot that they did experiments on my reproductive organs as well.”

“Sooooo?” Peter said sounding extremely confused.

“So, he’s pregnant with Groots baby.” Gamora said flatly.

“I am Groot!”

“BABIES!?!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to checkout my Tumblr lillyredbird.tumblr.com


End file.
